New Year and Perplexing Emotions
by GrimGrave
Summary: She had to catch her and put a stop to her terror. Ex-S.I.N. or not, Juri couldn't be allowed to roam freely unchecked. Cammy's need to find the woman was driven purely by her sense of justice. at least, that's what she told herself. A short New Year sequel to Christmas Wishes, Stolen Kisses. Rated M for adult references, not for children.


Disclaimer: Street Fighter and all characters associated with the franchise belong to Capcom. GrimGrave owns nothing and doesn't earn anything from writing fiction.

 **New Year and Perplexing Emotions**

A tired groan left the blonde woman's throat as she lazily switched between channels, each program duller than the previous. The snow was just as lazily falling down outside, blanketing London white in the dead of night; just a couple of hours left for the new year.

The Interpol agent couldn't sleep. She rubbed her abdomen. The past nine days had been taxing for the young blonde; the pain in her midsection whenever she moved served as an even more painful reminder of her encounter with a certain South-Korean martial artist…

 _´Juri Han´:_ that name left a bitter taste in Cammy's mouth. The ex-S.I.N. member was enigmatic; there was no way to understand what was going on in that wicked head of hers. And her motives –

" _You, me, underneath this mistletoe."_

…well, her motives were quite clear. It was wrong on many levels to even consider what could've happened if Cammy hadn't attempted to apprehend the Korean in the end, but the blonde had enough guts to admit that a part of her remained… curious. It had been a week since their last encounter – a little more than a week – and the Interpol agent had tried in vain to find her. It was as if Juri had vanished into thin air; no clues were to be found.

As Scrooge would say; _Humbug!_ There had to be some traces, a lead to where the dark-haired woman had gone. She had to catch her and put a stop to her terror. Ex-S.I.N. or not, Juri couldn't be allowed to roam freely unchecked. Cammy's need to find the woman was driven purely by her sense of justice.

" _I'm not here to fight, Doll-Face. Just indulge my Christmas wish."_

…at least, that's what she told herself. And though it wasn't untrue, it wasn't the _only_ reason, and knowing why made the Interpol agent cringe. She remembered how her heart raced when devilishly sweet lips pressed against hers, and possibly could've done so much more –

Cammy caught herself and quivered. There was no way she would begin imagining about something so lewd, and about Juri Han of all people, even if the Korean had her certain charms: lithe, slender build that undoubtedly flexible in non-combat ways, and her amethyst pools that pulled Cammy in like a moth to the flame-

A pleasurable tingle spread from neuron to neuron and the blonde shamefully gasped upon discovering her hand brushing against the front of her pyjama pants. She was damp.

She sighed in frustration. _´Damn it…´_

…Maybe just a quickie wouldn't hurt.

Swearing quietly, she petted herself through the layer of fabric. Cammy quivered as her mind drifted back to the certain memory of the taekwondo practitioner. Her eyelids lowered alluringly as she received little electric jolts each time her fingers brushed against her sensitive bundle of nerves, causing her breathing to become rapid for a single moment.

She was hot – growing hotter still – as slender fingers drew little circles down there. Her ample chest heaved with each ragged, rapid breathe and before her mind's eye, Juri stood and watched. She watched with that Cheshire-grin and a hungry look in her eyes that should've ashamed the blonde, but instead spurred her on; Cammy bit her lower lip and slid her hand underneath her pyjama pants and underwear, past the small triangle of hair and dipped into wet heat.

She cried out in pleasure. She was surprised at how damp she really was, but the notice was quickly forgotten as she dipped deeper into soft folds. Her fingers curled inside and Cammy shivered pleasantly, still imagining her rival watching the show, perhaps enjoying herself just as the blonde was? The thought of it – and the (lack of) morality of the situation grew more and more desirable, and the Interpol agent squirmed.

What was she doing? She knew Juri Han was evil – an agent of destruction – and a danger to everyone, especially now that she worked for no-one. She has no master but herself. And yet Cammy kept cupping her sex at the thought of the (bold, exotic, and utterly _stunning_ ) raven-haired criminal, parting lips and pressing calloused fingers into velvet depths.

She still remembered the taste of Juri's soft lips – oh, what she would give just to taste them one more time…

This was bad; she couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to. She was getting closer to the edge with each petting of her sex – closer, still – and her body was blazing hot, her blushed skin shiny with sweat. Cammy's heart was racing. Her fingers curved just right and she bucked her hips as she stifled another moan.

This was wrong, but perhaps because of that, the blonde was spurred on to finish – to climax – at the thought of her enemy, naked, pressing up against her and touching the Interpol agent in such ways that made her squirm – and, in turn, Cammy would caress the younger woman, make her beg for more –

"What a lovely show you're putting on." The voice sharply cut the blonde's immersion in half and snapped her back to reality: wet beyond belief, a hand buried underneath her pyjama pants and the other groping a bare breast from having pulled up her nightshirt, face flustered and eyes dimmed with lust. And exposed.

Lilac orbs drank in the scene before them and full lips curved into the familiar Cheshire smile. The blonde, while ashamed, couldn't deny the naughty thrill that came from this, though it most likely had something to do with just _who_ had sneaked up on her.

"I hadn't intended to visit you again so soon," Juri said, tossing her turtleneck sweater aside. She still wore her purple dudou that left little to the imagination. "Good thing I changed my mind. I wouldn't want to miss this for anything."

The blonde stared calmly at her rival. "Is it too late to indulge your Christmas wish?" she said, uncharacteristically so, but something about the situation – maybe because she was so worked up – made the British agent hesitant to let it go away.

If the slight tint of red across the Korean's face was of any indication, she figured as much. And if the slowly growing predatory grin was of any indication as well, Cammy wouldn't have a choice in the matter anyway.

"Doll-Face, I've always got time for you," she replied.

And then she leapt towards the blonde, as fireworks coloured the dark night-sky.

* * *

 **Happy New Year everyone! I hope you had a good one!**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
